One of the operations carried out industrially is the deposit of products which exit from the production line within containers where they are collected, the containers being of every type or being intended for particular uses. Specifically, when one operates with a continuous cycle, it is necessary to provide an installation which allows to collect individual pieces which continuously exit from the operating machine and to provide for the deposit of the same pieces within containers for the collection, and after the containers are filled up they are removed and substituted with other empty containers.
The present state of the art is that apparatuses and installations for the transport are provided which have rendered the entire operation automatic, but they are constructively very complex, require a great deal of space and are of high cost. In particular, in the field of presswork operation operating with injection or by blowing of the plastic materials, the present state of the art for the best filling up of the containers requires that the containers be capable of moving with respect to the opening of the unloading of the material to be deposited, the opening remaining fixed so that the containers stop one at a time corresponding to the same opening up to the point when they are filled.
This type of deposit has serious drawbacks. The first drawback is due to the fact that it is necessary to construct mechanisms which are frequently complex in order to achieve the motion of the containers.
The second drawback is due to the necessity of constructing a structure which is sufficiently strong in order to carry out the mechanism of motion and the individual containers which may be empty and filled.
A third drawback is due to the fact that the advance of the containers of the type step-by-step which involves each item to be handled each time, all the containers must have the same size so that if the dimension of the container is changed it is necessary to modify the installation which regulates the motion of the containers.
A further drawback is due to the fact that the containers being moved along a movable plane are made with a rigid structure generally of a plastic material, usually called "casse" cases, which subsequently must be emptied in order to fill out the boxes usually made of paperboard in which the products are packed and shipped to clients.